Two Against an Angry One
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *by Akiko* Interesting stuff, and Sanoske's the God of Weather. Whoopie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Akiko, co-author of "Alex" (Elena is the other half). I  
usually only do Golden Sun fan fiction, but I decided to write a Kenshin  
fan fic for fun.  
Kenshin: If Akiko owned Kenshin she'd be happier and richer.  
And anyway, it's Elena that owns all of the DVDs! Remember, I'm not  
actually a fan of this, it's just a huge inside joke between Elena and I.  
Flame if you must, but all flames will be returned by Shishio.  
Shishio: Why am I not in this fic?  
Kenshin: How are you here? I KILLED YOU!  
Um...on with the story!  
  
Two Against an Angry One  
  
"Kenshin I..." Kaoru blushed, turning slightly away from the red haired  
saumrai.  
  
"What is it, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"It's just that I..." Kaoru's blush deepened. "I love you,  
Kenshin!"  
  
"ORO?!" Kenshin looked very shocked.  
  
"I've loved you for a long time," Kaoru couldn't bring herself to  
look at him. "A REALLY long time...but I never had the guts to tell you  
until now-"  
  
"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin said, shakily. "I'm sorry, but I'm with  
someone else."  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru's coloring went from red to white faster than a  
lightbulb on the blink. "Oh...that's alright. I...I kind of thought you  
were alone..."  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated.  
  
"It's okay," she tried to smile. "I'd better get back to the  
dojo before Yahiko destroys it.  
  
She turned to walk away, when something hit her. "Kenshin...who  
is it?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"The 'someone else'?" she turned to him.  
  
"Oh," Kenshin smiled. "It's Sano."  
  
"SANO?!"  
  
"Yup!" Kenshin's smile became nervous, and he scratched the back  
of his head. "I guess we never told you, but Sano-chan and I have been  
together for a while now..."  
  
"Erk..." Kaoru's eyes had become huge, and she started crying.   
"It's NOT FAIR!" she wailed. "WAAAAAAH!"  
  
"MIss Kaoru?" Kenshin's eyes became huge.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Kaoru slammed a mallet down on his head. She  
turned and stalked off to the dojo, leaving Kenshin on the ground with  
little swirlies for eyes. She walked passed Sanoske on the way.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, missie?" he asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed, pushing him off of the porch.  
  
**********  
This is where the fan fic goes, dooda, dooda. This is where the fan fic  
goes, do diddly doo da day, hey!  
  
Kenshin: O_o;;; ORO?!  
Um...yeah. Once again, heavy inside jokes. You might see more here,  
like Sanoske, God of Weather, and Kenshin, Lord of the Daisy Chains.   
^_^;;; Yup, we're insane! 


	2. The God of Weather

Okay, I don't support this at all, but it's a LOT of fun to write-  
Sano: AND someone requested a second chapter.  
And I finally got my own DVD of Kenshin (my parents got it for me for no  
apparent reason and it's right smack dab in the middle of the series, but  
whatever. I've seen almost all of them anyways) so I was very much  
inspired. If you want another chapter, hey, I might just make one.   
Sano: If not, then you can just tell her you hate her and you'll never  
hear from her again.  
Basically. Oh, and I don't own Kenshin. At all. On with the ficcy!  
  
Two Against an Angry One  
  
Chapter 2: The God of Weather  
  
Kaoru walked up the slightly muddy path, safe from the soft  
drizzle under her umbrella. In her free hand she carried a bag full of  
Sanoske's favorite foods.  
  
She knew that he had been going up to the "Meditation Rock" for  
quite some time now, every day. She wasn't exactly sure what he was  
doing, but she had been sending Yahiko with food every day. Today,  
Yahiko had sprained his ankle when he had tripped over Kenshin and had  
gone flying head-first into the side of the dojo. He had also received a  
severe concussion, but it was the sprained ankle that was keeping him  
from hiking up to Meditation Rock. Kenshin had been engaged in playing  
with Ayame and Suzume, Megumi was trying to save someone's life, and Dr.  
Geisha was too old to make the climb.   
  
That left her to do it. She didn't really mind, she was curious  
to know what Sanoske did there every single day. All that she knew is  
that the weather that Summer had been perfect so far. Just enought sun,  
and just enough rain. Everyone in the dojo would be fed well come  
winter.  
  
She finally got up to Meditaion Rock and found Sanoske, poised as  
if about to leap from the rock into the forest far, far, FAR below. A  
small sign next to him read "Do Not Touch! God of Weather is  
Concentrating (Unless in the Event that you have Brought Sano Food or You  
Are Kenshin ^_^)"  
  
"God of Weather?" Kaoru muttered, putting the bag down.   
"Sanoske, is this another stupid trick?"  
  
Sanoske acted like he hadn't heard her.  
  
"SANOSKE!" she screeched, hitting him with her umbrella.  
  
Sanoske made a funny noise and nearly fell off of the cliff. He  
turned to her, a large bump forming on the back of his head and a death  
glint in his eye. "Can't you READ, Kaoru?"  
  
"I brought you food," she motioned to the bag on the ground.   
Sanoske, his bad mood forgotten, attacked the bag with relish. "Hey!   
Show some gratitude!"  
  
"Shanks," Sanoske muttered between bites.  
  
Kaoru sighed and sat down. "You know, Sanoske, I think you  
should stop expecting free meals at the dojo."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sanoske looked up, his eyes huge.  
  
"Well, think about it," she glared at him. "Not only did you  
steal my man BUT you don't do any work and-"  
  
Thunder boomed, and lightening lit up the sky.   
  
Kaoru blinked, then went on. "And I think I'm going to have to  
stop you from seeing Kenshin, anyways-"  
  
Sanoske began making funny noises, his shoulders shaking. More  
lighteing and thunder paraded around the sky. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I WOULD!" Kaoru became "Scary Kaoru". "And if you think I  
wouldn't then-"  
  
She didn't get any further. This time when lightening struck, it  
nearly hit her, and sent her flying into the nearby trees.  
  
"Sano-chan!" Kenshin came running down the path. "What  
happened?"  
  
"Kenshin!" the clouds broke apart, and the world became overly  
sunny and bright and wonderful. "Oh, nothing, Kaoru just made me mad."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Kenshin smiled. "Well, she probably shouldn't  
mess with a God of Weather, eh?"  
  
"Yup," Sanoske grinned.  
  
"Ow..." Kaoru muttered, her eyes swirlies. They went back to  
normal and she sat up. She noticed the sudden change of weather. "Hm,  
maybe Sanoske really IS a God of Weather..."  
  
Okay, someone needs to stop me.  
Sano: Yup. They do.  
Yeah...review and stuff...  
  
Oh, and this really happened. Kind of. See, Elena(Alex) has a Sanoske  
action figure and a Kenshin action figure, and Sano lived downstairs and  
Kenshin lived upstairs. One day, it just wouldn't stop raining and so we  
decided that it was because Sano was the God of Weather and he was  
unhappy because Kenshin was upstairs (this is when the stupid  
Kenshin/Sano jokes had just begun). So we put him next to the window and  
put a sign next to him that said:  
"Do Not Touch! God of Weather is Concentrating!"  
Well, no one touched Sano (until we took him away from the window a  
couple of weeks later) but someone DID write "Frozen burritos are in the  
freezer". Anyways, just thought I'd share the origins of everything in  
this story with you.  
Sano: That was stupid.  
Yeah, well, you aren't too bright half of the time.  
Sano: What the heck is that supposed to mean?  
Nothing. Okay, I'm done now. You can ignore me. 


End file.
